My best friend baby
by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx
Summary: Dallas is dating Ally but only using her for sex. when he gets her pregnant he leaves her and is no where to be found. Will Austin steps in and helps ally through her pregnancy and becomes the father figure in raising her baby ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is not my idea it AusllyBade4ever it really good.**

**Go on and read my story or you shall be beheaded**

**Ally POV**

**I was vomiting up my breakfast with Austin holding my hair back. **

**I finally stopped and smiled. I'm pregnant with my boyfriend of 3 years baby.**

**" Why are you smiling Alls ?" Asked My blonde best friend.**

**" I'm pregnant with Dallas baby. I'm so happy ." I squealed.**

**I looked at my best friend who frowns quickly turned into a force smile.**

**" Great Allyson." He faked smiled.**

**Austin always used my full name when He lying to me. **

**" Why are you lying Austin ? " I asked as I sat down in the tub.**

**" Alls you already know , That I don't like DallASS." He said scowling.**

**I patted a spot next to me n my jacuzzi bathtub.**

**He sat next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. **

**" Are you afraid that Dallas will ruin our friendship ? " I asked .**

**" No , Ally like our song when We were 16." He said " We make it through whatever." He sung**

**" Then why ? " I asked.**

**He put his head on top of mine and said " It complicated." **

**I sighed I can't have my boyfriend and best friend hate each other. I don't want my baby party to have a Uncle and Father at each other necks.**

**" Allyson , I'm Home . " I heard Dallas shouted from downstairs. I flinched at my full name. I really don't like it.**

**I quickly ran downstair and jumped in Dallas arms. **

**" Hi Dallas , I got some great news." I smiled**

**" WHAT!" He asked**

**" I'm pregnant ." i squealed**

**He stood still. " Is it mine ? " He asked**

**I was shocked , I am very faithful. " No It your Dallas , I would never cheat on you. " I yelled**

**" Allyson , I don't want you to have the baby. Kill it." He shrugged.**

**Austin , I'm guessing who was snooping came downstairs and got in Dallas's face**

**" You are a cold hearted son of a -" I cut him off by saying " No cursing around the baby." **

**" Dallas , I'm not killing our baby." I said sternly**

**" Fine then We are through ." He said as He left.**

**I started crying.**


	2. Chapter 2

" He is such a -" Austin started before I cut him off " Not Infront of the baby."

" Sorry ." He muttered

" It fine " I sighed

" Ally , No It not . That Dumbass left you in a time of need ." He scoffed

I glare at him " No cursing ."

" The baby doesn't have ears yet ." Austin sighed

" It fine , We work this out . I just know it." I sighed sitting down on the black couch .

" Yeah After Dez , My brother Riker and I beat his ass." Austin scoffed taking out his phone.

" Don't Austin ." I warned

" He deverse to Die." He shouted

I wonder why He so work up about Dallas walking out on me. I know We best friends even closer than Trish my BFF are . But I didn't know , He care about me so much.

I sighed as I placed my head on Austin's shoulder. He instantly calmed down and laid him on top of mines.

" Austin you know I love you ." I said

He sighed deeply " I love you too. "

" Thanks for looking out for me ." I smiled

" Anytime , Anywhere Even in Jail ." He chuckled

" Since Dallas gone wanna watch a movie ? " I asked

He nodded. " What Movie ? "

" The Pregnancy Pact ." I smirked

" I wonder why ? " Austin smiled .

" I get the snacks ." I said as I went into my kitchen.

I gather up tons of Junk food when the phone probably

I didn't want to talk to him now.

" Hey Dally , Is your girlfriend home ? I really want to fuck you now. Call Me."

That son of a bitch. I slid down to the floor and started crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Austin POV

I wonder what taking Ally so long. I walked into the kitchen and see her crying. I hugged her letting cried into my chest.

" Austin , He been cheating on me." She hiccupped.

" Alls It gonna be alright." I rubbed her back.

I took my phone and texted my brother Riker and Dez over here.

" C'mon Ally Let I don't know burn pics of him." I suggested.

She nodded and went upstairs.

The door bell ring and I shouted " I get it Ally."

It was my brother Riker and Dez. People say that Riker looks like Riker Lynch but I don't see it. Even more crazy Dez look like Calum Worthy.

" So why am I here ?" Riker sighed.

" Did a bird give birth to a giraffe ? " Dez asked hopping around.

" No Ally Pregnant and Dez that impossible and probably hurt like hell." I shook my head.

" Great Dude , You are gonna be a great father." Riker patted me on the back.

" I'm not the father. DallASS is." I growled.

"You could have told me that over the phone." Riker shrugged.

" Rike quit being an asshole for a quick second alright ." I rolled my eyes.

" What the bad part ? " Dez asked

" He told her to kill it then She denied and He left her. " I sighed.

De and Riker face went red with anger. " Where is He ? " Rike asked.

" I don't know,. You guys find him and Kill him for me." I shrugged.

" Austin , You know Ally kinda like a sister to me. I wish it was a Sister In Law." Riker said nudging me.

" Dude it not the perfect time to ask Ally out when Her baby daddy just left her and been cheating on her. "

" Sounds like a great time for me" Dez said stupidly


	4. Chapter 4

Ally POV

I didn't grab all the pictures of Dallas and Me. Just the one that makes me really pissed. So all of them . How could He cheat on me ? I am so faithful . I walked back downstairs and see Riker Austin's brother along with Dezmond.

" Oh Hi Dez and Riker." I smiled.

" Hey Ally , Did you know that Austin was telling us if Dallas doesn't come back. He be more than happy too step up and be the father." Riker said patting Austin's back.

"Dude that was a secret." Austin exclaimed.

" Awww thanks Austin , I really appreciate that ." I hugged him.

" Anytime , Anywhere..." He trailed off his saying .

" Even in Jail." I smiled. For a second I felt like Austin and I was the only person in the room.

" I'm gonna raid your food." Riker said and dragged Dez to the kitchen. I finally pulled away from the hug and smiled.

" Austin you're willing to take care of your best friend baby." I chuckled.

He nodded " So I'm guessing your one week or something."

" A month ."

" Okay you should have cravings , mood swings and back pain." He nodded.

" What , just because I'm a month doesn't mean ...Deep Fried Pickles sound so good right now." Ally moaned and walked into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Austin POV

I chuckled as I watched Ally roamed the kitchen frying up pickles. Riker and Dez left a long time ago to kill Dallas, I wish I could go. But I'm needed here.

" So Ally when can you tell the gender of the baby ? " I asked her hopping onto the counter.

" Three Months." She answered munching on the pickle.

" Aww I have to wait that long." I moaned

" Hey you don't have to carry it for 9 months then give painful birth to it." Ally shouted.

Mood Swing...Check.

" True." I shrugged then hopped off the counter." I should head home which is far far...far far far far." I repeated until Ally chimed in " Okay you can stay."

" Thanks." I smiled then got back on the counter." So what do you want for dinner ? "

" Baby penguins with ketchup." Ally moaned . Pregnant women cravings are weird.

" How bout spaghetti ? " I suggested.

" It not baby penguins but it something." She shrugged. After We ate , I slept next to Ally in her bed.

3:21 am

" Austin..." I heard Ally voice ,

" What." I asked half asleep.

" I want some peanut butter marshmallows." She whined.

" Ok." I said not really listening. Then Ally pushed me out of the bed,

" Austin." She shouted.

I got up now wide awake.

" Yes." I answered.

" Go get me some peanut butter marshmallows." She complained.

" Fine." I huffed then left.

3:45 am

I came back to the bedroom and see Ally asleep.

" Ally I got the marshmallows." I shoved her .

" I'm not hungry anymore . I grabbed some pasta and went back to bed." She said

Are you serious ?

i just sighed and placed the snack on the night table. I pull out my shoes and coat and went back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ally POV

I woke up at 7 am of course I had to puke. I ran to the bathroom and started puking . I felt someone holding back my hair and rubbing my back. Austin... He doing this all because Dallas left. Austin always been there for me. Even when We were three and Tilly Thompson stole my crayons. Austin dumped paint on her hair telling her if she even stole another one of my things He shaved her head. Of course Austin too nice to do that but it still sweet. After I finished puking , I started crying.

" Alls what wrong ? " Austin asked bending down to my height.

" It just you are ALWAYS there for me. Through thick and thin." I cried.

" Ally , I love you of course I'm gonna be there." He smiled then kissed my cheek.

" I love you too Austin." I smiled. He used his thumb to wipe away my tears then got up.

" Ally you get dressed while I'll make breakfast." Austin smiled and left the room.

" Is it gonna be pancakes ?" I called after him.

" Maybe." He shouted.

I quickly got dressed in a red tanktop and black skinny jeans. I slipped on my kneehigh black converse with the red shoelaces then went downstairs. I poked my belly repeatedly as I walked in the kitchen. I'm gonna be huge ... I wonder can the baby tell me if it a boy or girl. What if it twins or triplets. Wow.

" Alls why are you poking your belly ? " Austin looked at me weirdly.

" I'm gonna me huge." I whined

" Ally isn't being a mom worth being huge." Austin looked at me.I hestained thinking.

" Ally." Austin snapped me out of thoughts. " You shouldn't be thinking about it you're suppose to say Yep it worth it."

" Sorry , I'm usually petite all the time." I apologized.

" So if the baby a boy you gonna name it Austin right ? " He flipped a pancake.

" No , I'm thinking about... Awesome." I grinned. It could work.

" Awesome Austin Moon Perfect Name." Austin smiled not realizing what he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Ally POV

" Yea Perfect Name."I smiled.

Austin put three pancakes on my plate then 70 on his. Putting Syrup on them made me want to puke so I put ketchup and mustard. And some I got up and grabbed a bar of soap and placed it on top."Yum." I licked my lips.

" Ally you are not eating soap." Austin took the bar of siap off.

" I'm not eating the baby is." I whined and tried to grabbed it. ButAustin put it above his head.

" Ally Soap is dangerous. You could die." He warned me.

" But it smells so good and look so good." I tried to jump and get it.

" Ally you are not eating soap. " He told me again. Fine I pouted and pulled out my sad eyes.

" Ally it not gonna work ." He look me straight in the a couple of mintues He still didn't give in so I gave up. " I hate you." I yelled and stomped upstairs.

" I love you too." He shouted.

I went to my closet to change my shirt when I noticed my shirt lifting up abit. I'm fat :( , Baby you better be worth it. I change into one of the shirts I 'borrowed' from Austin.I was baggy and loose I love it. I wonderdo Austin think I'm fat. I walked downstairs holding my,hand to my stomach.I went into the kitchen and see Austin dancing with the was singing to one of his songs. I got that Rock and Roll, he was acting like the mop was like a guitar and He was making that eletric guitar sounds.

" I got that Rock and Roll." He finished. I laughed so hard my side was hurting. Once He saw me He blusjed and scratched his neck awkardly. " Hi Ally."

" Anyways Austin do i look fat ? " I asked him after I was done laughing.

" Ally you're pregnant ." He chuckled.

" That not what I asked you . " I hissed at him.

" No Ally you look skinny as a stick." He smiled.I smiled I know He not lying cause He didn't say Allyson.

" So Ally ready to shop for Mandtory Clothes ? " Austin asked

" What ? I gonna look fat." I exclaimed Austin just walked away grabbing his He put me on his shoulders and dragged me into his car.


	8. Chapter 8

Ally POV

Austin dragged me into Molly's Mothers. A pregnant women store , as We entered I saw a blonde mother who pregnant and have a 3 year old daugther on her hips. She was happy and giggly. Then a brunette male came up to her and kiss her cheek.I couldn't help but want to ask them how they do it . I snuck away from Austin who was looking for some pAnts.I walkedup to them kinda nervous.

" Um Hi , I was wondering how do you take care of a three year old and be expecting ? " I asked

The mother laughed alitte " I couldn't do it without my best friend here Jack."

" It true , I changed the diapers , took care of appointment and all of that." He smiled.

" Are you expecting ? " She asked

" Yea ." I rubbed my stomach ." I'm Ally Dawson."

" I'm Kimberly Crawford and This is Jackson Brewer," she gesutred to herself and him.

" Kim quit being so formal I'm Jack and this is Kim." He chuckled,

" Ally." Austin shouted

" Um.. I was wondering how do you deal with being big ? " I asked .

" Oh Jack lied to me everyday saying I'm still look good.' She smiled,

" Well , I hope the father of your baby do the same." He chuckled,

" The Daddy left , so my best friend helping me raise the baby." I smiled.

" So we are kinda the same situation." They smiled.

" Ally I swear if you're eating soap." Austin shouted.

" See I told you I wasn't the only one craving soap." Kim rolled her eyes,

" Who this cutie ? " I asked the little brunette on Kim's hip.

" I'm Sydeny Hilary Brewer.' She smiled,

" Brewer ." I questioned

" Yeah , I made a deal with Jack thay my kids take his last name if He take the midnight shift." She pushed Jack playfully,

" So is that his baby ? " I asked confused.

" No sadly this is a rape baby. Sadly It Sydeny's father," She sighed, Jack tensed up .

" I swear I'm gonna kill that Son of a b-" Austin finally found me.

" Ally there you are Oh Hello." He greeted Jack and Kim.

" So I'm guessing your Ally's best Friend . " Jack pointed to Austin.

" Yup , who are you ? " Austin asked

" Kim Jack Sydeny." I pointed to them. I picked up some baby's soap and smelled it.

" Yum.." I moaned.

Kim grabbed the same bottle and smelled it. " I bet it taste good," We tilted the bottle before the soap could fall inour mouth. Jack and Austin took it away.

" No Soap." They said.

" Aww Man." We sighed.

" Well Kim , We could defintely hang out sometime." I gave her my number.

" Yea , and We can have our kids hang out together." She gushed then they left.

" Ally try on these pants." He handed me double size pants.

I sighed deeply and went in the dressing room.


	9. Chapter 9

RIP Victoriousandicarlysky

AllyPOV

AT HOME

Austin brought me huge shirts and pants. So i'm pretty sure , I'm never wearing them.

" Ally I told you Soap is bad for you." Austin repeated

" But it smells so good ," I moaned then started craving peanut butter and ice cream.

I walked in the kitchen and saw Dallas sitting on the counter.

" You Asshole." I exclaimed.

" Ally what wrong ? " Austin asked coming in the stopped behind me.

" Hello Allyson and Augustine." He smiled,

" His name is Austin." I hissed.

" Of course you defend him." He sighed.

" I so want to kill you." Austin glared at him.

" Listen Allyson , Since you wouldn't kill the baby... I guess I have too." He chuckled and revealed a butcher knife . I gasped and threw my hand over my stomach. Austin shielded me with his body.

" Stay the Hell Away From Her." Austin shouted.

" Not until that Goddamn Baby Dead." He shouted and ran toward us. Just as He raise the knife , Austin pushed me aside and took the hit. Austin fell to the ground holding his flat stomach. Blood staining his white shirt. Dallas somehow got stabbed and fell to the ground. I crawled over to Austin and kissed him.

" Austin , Everything gonna be okay." I said tears in my eyes.

" No , Ally The cut too deep. I'm not gonna make it." He groaned.

" No Austin Don't Go I love you more that a friend. I always have since We were teens. Please Don't Go." I said crying.

" I love you too Ally." He sighed then stopped breathing. I started sobbing .

" Austin Please Come Back... Come Back." I cried in his chest.

" Ally , Ally ...Ally." I heard someone shouted.I opened my eyes and saw I was in Austin's car. Austin alive , Thank god it was just a dream.

" Yes." I asked breathlessly. I wiped the tears off my face.

" Are you okay ? You were sobbing while you're were asleep." He asked parking the car outside my house.

" Yeah Bad Dream." I sighed.

" Wanna talk about it ? " He asked.

I shook my head and kissed him. We pulled away and I said " Austin Monica Moon , I'm in love with you." He smiled and We hugged.


	10. Chapter 10

Ally POV

Austin and I walked in the house together hand in hand. I'm happy Dallas left , maybe my baby have a good father now. I rubbed my stomach and smiled. It awesome having something growing inside of you. I took out my phone and called Trish , Dez , Kimberly and Jack over. Kim and Jack seems really cool and I want them in my baby's life. Dez was first to arrived then Kim and Jack along with Sydney and of course lastly Trish. I sat them down on my two red couches .Austin set down the snacks on the coffee table that Sydney happily started eating.

" Ok Trish and Dez meet Kim and Jackson." I smiled.

" It Jack." Jack said through gritted teeth.

" Jack calm down . It just a name ." Kim held his hand, he calm down.

" Fine Allyson." He smiled.

" It Ally." I threw a pillow at him.

" See..." Jack scoffed.

" Whatever." Kim muttered and rolled her eyes.

" Hello I'm Trish De La Rosa and You better not be stealing my best friend." Trisha dried chuckled.

" I'm not. , Trust Jack Here is my best friend." She smiled.

" Then We're fine." Trish smiled.

" I'm Dez , Do own some dirty dog fur," Dez asked Jack.

Dog... I want one. Austin gonna get me a Dog.

" Austin , I want a dog. " I said straight forward.

" What ? why ? " He asked.

" Cause I want one." I said getting mad.

" Austin , I wouldn't argue with a pregnant women if I was you." Jack warned him.

" Fine." Austin huffed.

" I want a big dog like a German Shepherd and I'm gonna named it Brownie." I chuckled

" Alright Any Thing for you ." Austin kissed my cheek.

" Alright Since No One TOLD me you and Austin are dating then We are separating the boys and girls . " Trish grabbed me and Kim hand and dragged us outside on my patio.

" Ok I thought Austin and Ally were already a couple when I met them and that was this morning."

" Well it a long story.." I sighed

Austin POV

Jack was playing with Sydney who adorable on his lap when I started talking to Dez.

" Dez did you find him ? " I asked

" Who ? " Jack asked putting Sydney down.

" Ally ex boyfriend Dallas , He left her once He found out after He said Kill It." I said still angry,

" I know how you feel . That happened to Kim then Sydney waS born. then Brett dumb ass raped her and I cannot wait to kill him." Jack said steam coming out if his FaCe was really red.

" If that happened to Ally..." I shook my head not wanting to know .

" Daddy what a dumbass ? " Sydney asked.

" Umm... nothing." Jack sighed.

" Ok then what raped ? " She asked.

" Nothing , but it someone ever touch you inappropriately call me and I kill them." Jack nodded.

" Ok." Sydney giggled.

I sighed and stood up.

" where you going ? " Dez asked me.

" To the pet store , I better get Ally that dog." I sighed.

" I go with you." Jack stood up with Sydney.

" Me too I wanna see a bird give birth to a giraffe." Dez said stupid as usual then We left.


	11. Chapter 11

Austin POV

When we arrived to the pet store , the customers squealed and fainted. It awesome being me. I walked over to the dog cages and look for a German Shepard . I found a large one who was panting. He was fat but seems fine.

" Clerk." I called.

He came over with a warm smile " Yes."

" Can I get this dog ? " I asked

" Yeah and Can I get this golden retriever puppy ? " Jack asked looking at Sid who was pressing her face against the cage.

" Okay. The dog food down that aisle ." He smiled and left. After we filled out all the paperwork , We took the dogs home. Brownie or I wanna call him Santa. He really cute sat in the passage the side as We arrived home Ally , Kimberly and Trish were on the porch. Once they saw us they ran to the car.

" Where my dog ? " Ally squealed looking in." Aww He beautiful."

She opened the door and Santa climb out.

" Hi Mommy Daddy got me a puppy." Sydney giggled.

" Daddy knows Mommy doesn't like Dog." Kim said.

" Mommy didn't see the look on Sid face when She saw the puppy." Jack said.

" Not only is the Dog sleeping downstaibut so are you." Kim faked smiled

" Mommy Can't Say No to this wittle Face." Jack handed Kim the puppy.

" I dont like - Awww He So Cute. Wow Momma Suga Bear You are You are." Kim cooed .

"Fat Santa." Ally giggled and patted Santa.

" I know right, He a bit fat though." I shrugged.

" I love you Fat Santa."Ally hugged him


	12. Chapter 12

Ally POV

I walked Fat Santa inside the house and got him some ham from the fridge. He ate up the pack .I walked back to living room as Austin brought in his bed and placed it in the corner. The bed was blue and plushy. He walked to his bed and got comfortable. Kim and Jackson's Dog was a baby golden retrevier , He was so cute but I like Fat Santa better.

" Cute Dog Jackson." I grinned. Jack frowned

" My name is Jack not Jackson." He said through gritted teeth.

" I pretend to care Jackson ." I got in his face.

" Well Allyson , I think you should ." He said not backing down.

" Jackson you really want to fight." I glared at him.

" I don't hit girls." He shrugged.

" well you're about to start." I raise my fists.

" Okay Jack and Ally lets just take a seat , And let calm down." Kim separated us.

" I don't think Jackson can be mature enough ." I stick my tongue out.

" Say the girl who being the child inside her." He hissed.

" I gonna murder you." I lunged at him but Austin push me back down.

" Okay I will calm down." I nodded " Fat Santa ATTACK." Fat Santa got up and started running toward Jack but Austin said " Stop , Stay." He stop and sat down.

" Ally , Why are you trying to kill my best friend ?" Kim asked.

" He started it." I whined.

" Ally , you cannot be acting like a child with a baby on the way ," She sat next to me.

" I heard nothing you said , I just want some strawberries with melted marshmallows." I moaned.

" I know right." Kim nodded and We went in the kitchen.

Austin POV

" Dude why are you fighting with my pregnant girlfriend ? " I whispered yelled at Jack.

" She started it. My name is Jack not Jackson." He rolled his eyes. Someone knocked on door and I answered it. It was Mr. Dawson.

" Hello Mr. D." I greeted him. He came in and stopped all the sudden .

" Jackson ." He said breathlessly.


	13. Chapter 13

Austin POV

How does Lester know Jack ?

" Oh come on My name Jack." Jack moaned

" oh my god I thought I never see you again ." Lester gasped.

" Umm who are you ? " Jack asked.

" I'm Lester Dawson , you're biological dad." lester smiled.

" umm... sir my Dad is Andy Brewer . My Mom name is Penny Dawson Brewer ." Jack nodded.

" I'm your Dad , I was married to your mom. When we got divorce , We each took a twin." He sat down.

" Twin !? I don't have twin." Jack shook his head.

" Yes you do , my Daughter Allyson ." Lester shouted happily.

" Dad I told you my Name is Ally." Ally came into the living room With Fat Santa.

" Ally meet Jack your twin brother ." Lester grabbed her hand and lead her toward Jack.

" What !" They exclaimed

" He doesn't even have the birth mark ." Ally put her hands on her hip.

Lester turn Jack's wrist around and show Ally the D birthmark.

" OH MY GOD ." Lester and Ally gasped.

" This is just a burn mark when I was little." Jack shrugged.

ally showed him her wrist .

" Only Dawsons have this birthmark." Ally sighed.

" I thought you and Jack look alike . And how you guys both hate being called Allyson and Jackson." Kim chuckled.

" That not my name." They shouted Then look at each other.

" Who older ? " they both asked Lester.

" Jack is."Dad smiled.

Jack smirked and Ally frowned.

" I expect you to protect your little sister Jack , I won"t be here forever." Dad placed her hand on his shoulders.

" I will , cause I wuv my wittle sister." Jack said in a baby voice and pinched Ally"s this won"t be so bad.


End file.
